Renaissance  Partie I
by Jersey07
Summary: En voyage en Inde, Nikola retrouve une vieille connaissance. Et si c'était le début d'une nouvelle histoire? Suite de "Cookies et Confidences".
1. Bienvenue en Inde

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fiction. En fait, cela fait plusieurs mois que je travaille dessus, et j'y tiens énormément donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je voudrais remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont participé à sa création, avec leurs idées parfois brillantes. Merci à mes lecteurs qui m'inspirent et me donnent envie d'écrire. Un merci tout particulier à dexash, qui sait très bien pourquoi -). Tout ça n'existerait pas sans vous !

_**Fandom :** Sanctuary. _

_**Pairing :** Nikola Tesla / OC._

_**Genre : **Aventure, Romance, Hurt & Comfort, etc… un peu de tout, finalement !_

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Seuls les personnages originaux sont ma propriété. _

_**Notes :** Cette histoire comportant beaucoup de chapitres, elle sera divisée en plusieurs parties. Cette histoire contiendra des scènes en rating M. Il y aura également des crossovers avec des séries comme Torchwood et Primeval._

_Certains chapitres ont été écrits en collaboration avec dexash. Je ne manquerai pas de signaler lesquels afin que vous puissiez lui rapporter vos commentaires. _

_Cette histoire commence quelques années après « Cookies et Confidences ». Il n'est pas forcément nécessaire d'avoir lu cette partie pour comprendre, mais c'est évidemment toujours mieux. Notre premier chapitre commence en Inde… _

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre I : Bienvenue en Inde.**

A grandes enjambées, ils étaient parvenus au coeur du Sanctuaire. Cela n'avait pas été une chose aisée, il était gardé par des phénomènes que Magnus n'avait encore jamais étudiés. Les portes d'acier s'étaient ouvertes, comme si quelqu'un les avait autorisés à entrer. Quelqu'un donc les avait épié tout du long. Magnus resta sur ses gardes.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, ils attendirent. Will se pencha sur la décoration bien évidement de style oriental tandis que Tesla admirait l'architecture entière du lieu. Seule Helen n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Une jeune femme arriva du côté de Tesla. Ces yeux bruns, cette longue chevelure blonde et cette petite frimousse espiègle. Elle n'avait plus rien de la petite fille de sept ans avec qui il avait passé une soirée, voilà de cela des années. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme pleine de ressources et d'ambitions.

Un petit sourire éclaira son visage et elle s'avança vers le vampire, avant de littéralement lui sauter au cou, sous le regard éberlué de Magnus et de Will. La scientifique voyait d'un très mauvais oeil ce mouvement. Elle savait que Nikola était loin d'être des plus tactiles. Mais à y regarder de plus près, il ne semblait pas du tout importuné par le geste de la jeune femme, que du contraire. Il commença à la serrer contre lui, comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours.  
><em>-'T'as pas changé, petite.' <em>  
><em>-'Eh! J'ai pris quelques centimètres quand même!'<em> se rembrunit la jeune femme, faussement blessée.  
>Nikola s'écarta d'elle et la dévisagea. Toujours cette même perspicacité et cette énergie.<br>Ils se sourirent un instant, oubliant presque la présence des autres, ce qui était assez vexant.  
><em>-'Nikola?' <em>lança Magnus, ébahie par son calme relatif et cette intrusion.  
><em>-'... Nikola? LE Nikola de l'histoire?' <em>demanda la jeune femme, piquée au vif par la curiosité.  
><em>*Elle s'en souvient, après toutes ces années...* <em>pensa le vampire, touché qu'elle n'ait pas oublié. Il devait se l'avouer, il avait beaucoup pensé à elle au cours des années, se demandant ce qu'elle était devenue. Depuis dix ans maintenant, il avait gardé cette rencontre secrète. Même Kate n'en avait jamais rien su. Il avait réussi à s'attacher à cet enfant en une seule soirée.  
>-'<em>Helen, laisse-moi te présenter... euh... Je n'ai même jamais su comment tu t'appelais.' <em>répondit Nikola, un petit sourire en coin.  
><em>*Alors, c'était elle la femme de l'histoire*<em> pensa la jeune femme en souriant tendrement, se remémorant cette nuit passée auprès de Nikola et la façon dont il avait raconté cette histoire de princesse. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa voix était habitée par tant de sentiments, mais à présent, elle comprenait.  
>Elle ne laissa pas le temps au vampire d'expliquer à Helen les circonstances de leur rencontre.<br>Elle donna une franche poignée de main à la scientifique avant d'expliquer:  
><em>-'Emma Freelander .J'ai rencontré Nikola quand j'étais enfant.' <em>fut tout ce qu'elle dit à ce sujet et le vampire lui en fut reconnaissant.  
><em>-'Freelander?'<em> lança Will, lui tendant une perche.  
><em>-'Oh, on me le demande souvent! Je suis la nièce de Kate.' <em>  
>Bizarre, pensa Magnus. Elle avait le teint pâle et les cheveux blonds. Presque un teint d'Anglaise, peu comparable au teint caramel de Kate. Devinant ses pensées, la jeune femme répondit:<br>_-'Mon père est le frère de Kate. Il a rencontré ma mère à Brighton. Ma mère était un phénomène mais à cause de son génotype particulier, elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Ils ont donc décidé de m'adopter.' _elle prit une pause, jaugeant leurs réactions, puis reprit: _'Elle a fait appel au chef du Sanctuaire Anglais. Je pense que vous devez le connaître... Declan McRae?_'  
>Magnus opina du chef. Elle ne manquerait pas de demander à Declan sa version, peu encline à croire de parfaits inconnus ou presque.<br>_-'Venez, je vais vous conduire à mon père. Tante Kate devrait venir nous rejoindre dans quelques jours. Ensuite, je préparerai vos quartiers pour la nuit.'_  
>N'ayant pas le coeur à camper dehors sous un soleil de plomb, Magnus la suivit, toujours sur la réserve. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Peut-être sa proximité avec Nikola? Toute personne extérieure aurait dit qu'elle était jalouse mais non, elle n'était pas jalouse. Elle le protégeait, un peu comme une mère protège son enfant. Oui, ça devait être ça.<p>

_-'Papa? Voici nos invités du Sanctuaire. Voici les Docteurs Helen Magnus et Will Zimmerman. Et euh...'_ s'arrêta-t-elle, consciente qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'identité exacte de sa nounou d'un soir. Le vampire s'approcha de l'homme et lui tendit la main.  
><em>-'Nikola Tesla.' <em>  
><em>-'Tesla? Comme le scientifique?'<em> demanda Ankhur, un petit sourire en coin.  
><em>*Et c'est reparti. Ce bon vieux truc fonctionne toujours*<em> pensa Helen.  
><em>-'Lui même.' <em>  
>Emma toussota légèrement, histoire de les ramener à la réalité.<br>_-'Vous avez fait un long voyage, vous devez être exténués. Mon Emma va vous conduire aux cuisines où vous pourrez vous restaurer. Ensuite, vous pourrez vous reposer. Nous avons tout le temps de travailler sur ce projet.' _

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux cuisines, ils y virent un petit elfe tout joufflu occupé à faire cuire un ragoût.  
><em>-'Ca change de Biggie !'<em> plaisanta Will, en donnant du coude à Magnus.  
>Elle eut un petit sourire et Emma demanda discrètement au psychologue qui était cet individu. Puis, elle leur désigna l'énorme table en bois de cèdre qui ornait la grande salle à manger et leur enjoignit de s'y installer.<br>_-'Ne bougez pas, je m'occupe de faire le service !'_ dit-elle d'un ton guilleret, trop heureuse d'enfin les rencontrer et de peut-être se faire de nouveaux amis, chose qui lui avait cruellement manqué ces dernières années. Elle avait passé la plupart du temps seule et voilà que son rêve se réalisait enfin.  
>Lorsqu'elle revint, elle déposa un grand plateau paré d'assiettes colorées, contenant une multitude de plats indiens.<br>_-'Je vous présente Zondhu. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à lui._' Leur dit-elle en leur présentant le petit elfe. Elle prit ensuite congé de lui et s'installa aux côtés de Nikola, déjà tout affairé à ouvrir une bouteille d'un excellent cru qu'il prit un malin plaisir à faire rouler sur sa langue. Helen, tout en profitant du buffet qui lui était offert, pensait déjà aux questions logistiques de leur venue en Inde.  
><em>-'Dites-moi Emma, quand pourrons-nous partir à la recherche de ces plantes ?'<em>  
><em>-'Eh bien, Docteur Magnus…'<em> mais avant qu'elle ne put aller plus loin, la scientifique l'interrompit :  
><em>-'Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Helen.'<em>  
><em>-'D'accord, si vous m'appelez Emma !<em>' répliqua la jeune femme, tout sourire. Puis, elle reprit son sérieux et poursuivit : _'Je pense qu'on pourra prendre la route demain dans l'après-midi. Comme je vous l'ai dit dans mon mail, ces plantes sont extrêmement rares. Elles ne s'ouvrent qu'à la pleine lune, il faudra donc faire vite pour les analyser.'_  
><em>-'Heureusement qu'on a pas amené Henry'<em> plaisanta Will au sujet de la condition lycanthrope de son ami. Mais Magnus n'avait pas le temps de plaisanter. Il y allait avoir du pain sur la planche et elle remarqua que la jeune femme savait se montrer sérieuse lorsque c'était nécessaire, ce dont elle lui était gré.

_-'Donc, nous partirons demain vers 14h30. Il nous faudra l'après-midi pour rejoindre la localisation prévue. J'enverrai notre géo-localisation à votre technicien, ainsi que les analyses, une fois qu'elles seront effectuées. Si tout est okay, je vous donnerai le feu vert pour prélever quelques échantillons que vous pourrez emporter avec vous.'_  
><em>-'Merci encore. Cette plante contient une enzyme extrêmement rare qui nous permettrait de guérir beaucoup de maladies dont souffrent les phénomènes.'<em>  
>Nikola eut un petit sourire et s'adressa à Helen, l'ironie dans la voix.<br>_-'Allons Helen, tu sais bien que la petite est une botaniste émérite. Encore aux études, certes mais… quel âge avait-elle quand elle a écrit l'article que tu m'as montré ?'_ lui demanda-t-il au lieu de le demander directement à Emma, ce qui eut le don d'agacer la jeune femme.  
><em>-'Quinze ans.'<em> Répondit-elle concisément, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Pour une fois que des étrangers venaient leur rendre visite, ils faisaient encore comme si elle n'existait pas. Helen l'observa un instant et aurait dit que la jeune femme boudait. En tout cas, elle lançait un regard noir à Nikola, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ricaner légèrement la scientifique. Il arrivait toujours à s'attirer les foudres des gens.  
><em>-'Voilà, quinze ans. N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ? Encore plus douée que moi, c'est dire.'<em> Dit-il alors que Will avait arrêté de manger et le regardait, interloqué, la bouche grande ouverte. Il était tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Voilà qu'il avait fait un compliment ! La Terre allait s'arrêter de tourner. Helen semblait tout aussi bouche bée et tandis qu'elle observait la jeune femme, elle put voir qu'elle était à présent tout sourire et que ses yeux marron accrochaient leur regard à celui de Nikola. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans ce plat qui le rendait aimable, ce n'était pas possible autrement.  
>Soudain, alors que le silence confortable se bâtissait entre eux, Emma se leva et s'excusa.<br>_-'Vous m'excuserez, je vais aller préparer vos chambres. Puis je m'occuperai du matériel dont nous aurons besoin. N'hésitez pas à manger d'avantage et demandez à Zondhu, si vous avez encore faim !'_  
>Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire deux pas, la voix du vampire brisa le silence à nouveau :<br>_-'Besoin d'un coup de main ?'_ demanda-t-il à l'arrachée, si bien que Will en fit tomber sa fourchette. Cela parut aussi surprendre Emma, qui se souvenait de lui tellement réservé. Elle se recomposa durant quelques secondes, avant de répondre.  
><em>-'Vous êtes mes hôtes, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse.'<em>  
>Mais Nikola se leva quand même et la rejoignit près de la porte. En lui offrant son plus beau sourire vampirique, il lui répondit :<br>_-'Mais si, j'insiste.'_  
>Emma lança un petit regard à la tablée ébahie. Puis, rougissante, elle les salua en inclinant la tête et s'enfonça dans le couloir sans dire un mot de plus. Nikola interprêta son geste comme un accord et la suivit.<br>Restés à table, Will et Helen se regardèrent en silence, la même expression de surprise et d'incrédulité sur le visage.  
><em>-'Vous croyez que c'est le vin ou la chaleur du pays qui l'ont rendu aimable ?'<em> demanda Will en s'arrêtant de manger, au cas où la nourriture contiendrait quelque chose qui lui fasse également perdre l'esprit. Helen ne répondit pas mais réfléchit énormément. Ce Nikola particulièrement serviable, elle ne l'avait connu qu'une seule fois et c'était durant la période où ils étudiaient à Oxford. Après son histoire d'avec John, il avait changé. Ils avaient tous changé mais lui n'avait plus jamais été le jeune homme insouciant qu'elle avait croisé sur les bancs de l'école. Et cela la surprenait qu'il le redevienne si facilement, comme si les loquets de son cœur avaient fini par éclater.  
>Will prit la bouteille de vin et s'en servit un verre avant d'en avaler une longue gorgée et de sentir sa gorge le brûler, tant la boisson était costaude.<br>_-'Définitivement le vin.'_

Lorsqu'Emma arriva à la chambre réservée à Helen, son premier geste fut de tenir Nikola à distance. Il en profita pour se pencher sur la décoration du couloir, orné de fines gravures très détaillées dont il ne manqua pas de demander les détails à la jeune femme, qui faisait le lit. En réalité, Nikola n'avait aucune intention de jouer les ménagères. Il espérait simplement passer un peu de temps seul avec Emma, loin de la curiosité maladive de Will, afin de découvrir ce que la jeune femme avait fait de sa vie durant toutes ces années. Aussi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre préparée pour Will, il se contenta de se tenir sur le pas de la porte.  
><em>-'Alors? D'où te vient ta passion pour la biologie?'<em>  
>Il observa le visage de la jeune femme se détendre, un petit sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.<br>_-'Ma mère en était férue. Son domaine à elle, c'était plutôt les animaux. Moi, ce sont les plantes, comme tu as pu le remarquer.'_  
>Elle avait disposé un bouquet de fleurs dans chaque chambre, chacun différent. Chez Helen, elle avait mis des lys blancs et roses. Pour Will, elle avait disposé des hydrangea bleu et pourpres. Et Nikola vit le petit bouquet de tulipes qui lui était destiné.<br>_-'Et toi, c'est quoi ta spécialité au Sanctuaire ?_' demanda-t-elle en disposant les oreillers et en rabattant le couvre-lit.  
><em>-'Oh, un peu de tout. Beaucoup d'expériences scientifiques et physiques surtout.<em>' Reprit-il en passant ses doigts sur le tissu organdi des rideaux.  
><em>-'Ah, la physique, ça a jamais été mon domaine favori. Mais comme on devra collaborer sur ce projet, j'essayerai de m'investir.'<em> Lui répondit-elle, à nouveau tout sourire. Ce petit bout de femme était un vrai rayon de soleil.  
>Le reste de la mise en place des chambres se passa dans le silence. Nikola n'avait pas sommeil, lui qui ne trouvait aucune utilité à dormir. Mais il décida de ne pas parler de cet état de fait à Emma. Au lieu de cela, il attendrait qu'elle quitte la pièce pour visiter leur Sanctuaire et surtout dénicher l'endroit où se trouvait leur cellier. Ce vin qu'il avait eu au repas était des plus délicieux.<br>_-'Voilà !_' dit-elle dans une exclamation de triomphe, finissant de préparer sa chambre. Elle épousseta ses mains sur son jeans, une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait du mal à perdre. _'Je vais te laisser te reposer et préparer les affaires pour demain. Mon père m'attends…'_  
>Il aurait voulu la retenir plus longtemps, lui demander ce dont elle se souvenait de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble voilà dix années de cela. Et aussi lui poser un millier de questions, ce qui l'étonnait lui-même, lui qui n'était pas du genre expansif. Mais elle avait l'air de vraiment devoir le laisser sous peine de se voir réprimander par son père. Et puis, la journée allait être particulièrement longue et l'expédition n'allait pas être de tout repos. Elle aussi avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil.<br>Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.  
><em>-'Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à appeler.'<em> Lui dit-elle en souriant, avant de se pencher vers lui. Sur le coup, Nikola s'arrêta de respirer et se replia dans ses retranchements. Les contacts physiques rapprochés n'avaient jamais été son fort et il se sentit mal à l'aise. Cela n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de lui planter un baiser sur la joue avant de conclure promptement : _'A demain !'_  
>A peine avait-elle tourné les talons pour s'enfoncer dans le couloir que Nikola portait une main à sa joue. Elle chatouillait un peu et elle s'était fortement réchauffée. Après avoir essayé d'analyser cette sensation comme le ferait un scientifique, il pensa qu'elle était plutôt agréable. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. En se couchant ce soir là, un petit sourire naquit sur son visage détendu et paisible.<p> 


	2. Préparation de mission

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos commentaires, qui m'ont évidemment fait très plaisir. Je suis heureuse que ce début vous plaise déjà et j'espère que la suite le sera tout autant ^^. _

_Dans ce chapitre, Nikola se pose des questions au sujet de ce qu'il ressent déjà pour la jeune femme, alors qu'en général il est le premier à laisser les émotions de côté. Mais il s'aperçoit bien vite que ce n'est pas si simple… _

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre II : Préparation de mission.

Nikola n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il n'avait fait que se retourner dans son lit, non pas que celui-ci lui semble inconfortable, loin de là. Mais il repensait à ce simple baiser sur la joue qu'Emma lui avait donné avec tant d'enthousiasme. Il avait vu en quelques heures que la jeune femme était une vraie boule d'énergie, pleine de spontanéité. Donc, il ne devait pas s'étonner de son geste, qui était purement amical sans nul doute. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le repos. Il avait en revanche trouvé la cave à vin, après une petite visite des lieux et se demanda si le fait que sa chambre en soit si proche était un signe. Après deux ou trois bouteilles de Sula, il s'était mis à contempler le paysage. Un orage avait éclaté, le rendant des plus heureux car depuis son enfance, il adorait observer les éclairs zébrer le ciel. Celui-ci avait pris une jolie teinte orangée au lever du soleil. Il avait passé les deux heures suivantes à écrire dans son journal et à lire quelques articles écrits par le père d'Emma. Aucune trace en revanche des travaux de sa mère. Nikola ne fut pas surpris d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, prédisant même qu'il s'agirait d'Helen.

En effet, il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle ouvrit sans prendre la peine d'attendre qu'il daigne le faire lui-même. Elle ne parut pas très surprise de le voir assis, contemplant le paysage depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle voyait à son visage et à ses traits un peu tirés qu'il avait passé une autre nuit blanche. Les insomnies étaient leur lot commun depuis plus d'un siècle.  
><em>-'Emma est venue me réveiller. Le petit déjeuner est annoncé. Après, on doit se connecter avec Henry pour qu'il nous donne les coordonnées GPS et les dernières instructions.'<em>  
>Nikola acquiesça. Helen aurait très bien pu faire tout cela sans lui, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart de leur travail. Aussi irait-il les rejoindre pour les observer en silence, avant qu'ils ne partent à la recherche de ces plantes aux particularités pour le moins étranges. Leur localisation était facilement repérable car un large champ magnétique les entourait. Peut-être même étais-ce ce champ qui permettait aux plantes de croître, mais pour cela, ils devraient les étudier d'avantage. L'équipe qui avait déjà été envoyée sur les lieux par Emma et son père n'avait pas pu traverser ce champ magnétique, protégeant les plantes de toute intrusion dans leur territoire. Voilà pourquoi Helen avait proposé à Nikola de les accompagner. Ils avaient besoin de son pouvoir électrique afin qu'il résolve ce problème.<br>_-'Tu me parais bien silencieux. Je m'attendais à un nouveau sarcasme de ta part…'_ lança Helen en haussant un sourcil. Nikola ne répondit pas. Pour tout avouer, il semblait avoir perdu de sa répartie, ce qui était tout bonnement effarant. Un petit silence s'installa, avant qu'Helen ne décide de laisser tomber et de changer de sujet. _'Ils font de l'excellent thé, tu ne viens _

_pas ?'_  
><em>-'J'arrive dans une petite dizaine de minutes.'<em> Lui répondit-il en se levant. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche, histoire de bien se réveiller, et de se changer afin de passer une tenue plus confortable. La journée allait non seulement être longue mais aussi chaude : 45° à l'ombre étaient annoncés. Encore une occasion de bronzer.

Lorsque Tesla arriva dans la salle informatique, tout le monde était déjà là. Will et Emma empaquetaient les derniers tubes à essai tandis qu'Helen faisait le point sur la géo-localisation avec Henry. Ankhur, quant à lui, semblait aux prises avec un jeune homme que Tesla n'avait jamais vu jusqu'ici. Peut-être l'un des employés du Sanctuaire, ou même un résident ? Il remarqua cependant l'énervement de son hôte et le petit regard froid qu'il posait sur le jeune homme. Il devait avoir 24 ou 25 ans à tout casser mais son attitude et son allure n'inspiraient rien de bon à Tesla qui certes, n'avait pas un maintien d'Anglais, mais se considérait tout de même comme un gentleman. Ce garçon avait tout l'air d'un drogué tatoué de bout en bout, plus piercé que la coque du Titanic. Le look mis à part, il avait l'air d'une particulière arrogance propre à son âge. Mais tout ceci n'aurait pas du tout affecté Tesla, pas le moins du monde même, si Emma n'avait pas rejoint le malotru avant de l'écarter de son père pour l'emmener dans un coin. Le vampire laissa ses sens remonter à la surface afin de les espionner. Il ne devrait pas, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer protecteur envers la jeune femme et la voir avec cet individu ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance.  
><em>-'Je ne pars qu'une petite semaine au plus, Michael.<em>' Dit-elle à voix basse afin de ne pas être entendue de son père surtout, mais l'oreille affûtée de Nikola l'entendait comme si elle se tenait à ses côtés.  
><em>-'Oh allez, qu'est-c'tu va te casser le cul à chercher des plantes ? On pourrait s'amuser pendant ce temps-là…'<em> insinua-t-il en posant son énorme main sur son fin visage. Le ton qu'il avait employé ainsi que le regard qu'il lui lançait était sans équivoque. La jeune femme rougit légèrement, visiblement embarrassée.  
><em>-'Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est important. Mon travail, c'est tout ce qui me reste depuis la mort de ma mère…'<em> elle s'arrêta, consciente de ce qu'elle venait d'insinuer. _'Enfin, bien sur tu es là et c'est important, crois-moi. Mais je dois bien ça à mon père…' _elle n'insista pas. L'un des défauts de Michael était de ne pas comprendre ce que travailler dur voulait dire. Mais elle l'aimait tant et il savait être si gentil lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Alors elle ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur. Alors qu'il se penchait vers la jeune femme pour l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne le quitte, le sang de Nikola ne fit qu'un tour. Et sans même savoir ce qui lui prenait, il s'avança vers eux d'un pas rageur.  
><em>-'Mille excuses mais nous allons être en retard.'<em> Lança-t-il à la volée, sans prendre de gants et surtout sans considérer le jeune homme.  
><em>-'Et vous êtes ?'<em> demanda ce dernier, visiblement irrité par la présence du scientifique.  
><em>-'Michael, voici Nikola Tesla. Un ami et brillant scientifique.'<em> S'enthousiasma Emma en les présentant. Elle remarqua cependant une certaine tension entre eux, le visage de Nikola était complètement fermé tandis que celui de Michael trahissait sa contrariété. Ils ne s'échangèrent même pas la poignée de main rituelle.  
><em>-'Ah oui, encore un scientifique.'<em> Fut l'unique commentaire du jeune homme et le vampire se dit qu'il était vraiment le dernier des imbéciles. De savoir qu'une jeune femme aussi brillante qu'Emma sortait avec un type aussi imbuvable lui glaçait le sang.  
><em>-'Oui. Bien, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, je vous l'emprunte. Nous avons une longue semaine devant nous.' <em>Annonça Tesla en essayant de poser sa main sur le bras d'Emma afin de l'attirer à lui et surtout de la tirer de l'emprise du jeune homme qu'il trouvait absolument abjecte.  
><em>-'Une petite minute. Dis à Magnus que j'arrive ?'<em> demanda-t-elle à mi-voix. Il put voir le sourire de satisfaction s'étirer sur le visage de Michael et se sentit blessé par son arrogance. Ce petit merdeux ne perdait rien pour attendre. Sans hésiter, il passa ses doigts sur la joue d'Emma dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant et lui répondit :  
><em>-'Bien sur, ma douce.'<em>  
>Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait par ce petit surnom, bien qu'en général il le faisait en serbe. Mais ici, il voulait que Michael l'entende et qu'il l'encaisse. Il ne put pas manquer le visage du jeune homme qui se décomposa d'un coup, tandis qu'il sourit à pleines dents de son idée de génie, avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre Magnus. Les hostilités étaient ouvertes. Mais à peine pensait-il avoir gagné qu'il assista à une scène qu'il aurait du mal à sortir de son esprit. Au lieu de voir un Michael en colère qui s'énerverait contre Emma, il les vit s'enlacer presque sauvagement et s'embrasser comme si la fin du monde était imminente, ce qui amena en lui un profond dégoût. Non pas que ce genre de baisers lui était étranger. En presque deux siècles d'existence, il avait eu l'occasion de les expérimenter à maintes reprises. Mais voir Emma, si douce et si juvénile se laisser rouler un patin – on ne pouvait que l'appeler ainsi – par un être qu'il jugeait infâme… c'en était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Il prit donc son sac, le mit sur son épaule avec rage et sortit précipitamment, essayant d'occulter cette vision d'horreur.<br>Une fois dehors, il fut rejoint à sa grande surprise, par le père d'Emma. Celui-ci avait l'air soucieux.  
><em>-"Je souhaitais vous voir avant votre départ, Monsieur Tesla."<em> lui dit Ankhur en s'appuyant contre la porte du Sanctuaire.  
><em>-"Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Nikola." <em>lui répondit le scientifique, peu enclin à ce qu'on s'adresse à lui par son nom de famille.  
><em>-"Pourriez-vous me rendre un service?"<em> demanda-t-il au vampire, ce à quoi ce dernier acquiesça. _"Veillez sur mon Emma, voulez-vous?" _  
>Nikola était plus qu'enclin à accéder à sa requête, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi le père d'Emma lui avait confié cette tâche à lui particulièrement. Par contre, il avait une petite idée du pourquoi. Il acquiesça, pensant avec un petit sourire "<em>Comme à la prunelle de mes yeux."<em> Puis s'arrêta un petit instant, avant d'oser : _"Permettez-moi d'outrepasser mes limites, mais je n'aime pas ce Michael. »_  
>Ankhur eut un petit rire.<br>_-« Pas plus que moi. Mais Emma est jeune, elle a besoin de faire ses propres expériences. De connaître quelques chutes… »_  
>Nikola était ahuri. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le père d'Emma la laisse volontairement se laisser manipuler, rien que pour qu'elle puisse faire ses armes.<br>_-« Vous n'allez rien faire ? Vous allez laisser cet homme abuser de sa naïveté pour qu'elle se forge un caractère ? »_ demanda-t-il ébahi, se retenant de proférer d'autres mots entre ses dents serrées.  
><em>-« Je ne vous demande pas votre approbation, Nikola… J'espère juste qu'elle saura faire les bons choix, seule. Prenez-en soin, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Elle a confiance en vous... »<em>  
>Nikola ne répondit pas. Il avait promis. Mais il pensa qu'effectivement, la jeune femme avait besoin de lui pour prendre soin d'elle, puisque même son père la laissait se jeter dans la gueule du loup…<p> 


	3. Tempête de sable

_Bonjour tout le monde! Encore une fois, je ressors mon lot d'excuses... désolée pour ces posts tardifs! J'espère que les prochains chapitres vous plairont. J'avoue que je rame un peu pour écrire la suite de cette fic (vous en faites pas, avant d'arriver là, vous avez encore pas mal de chapitres à lire!) mais je n'abandonnerai pas! Je vous embrasse :) _

. Chapitre III; Tempête de sable. 

_-'C'est encore loin ?'_ demanda Will en agitant son éventail en papier, fabriqué quelques instants plus tôt.  
><em>-'On est à mi-chemin. Tenez, vous devriez boire quelque chose…'<em> lui répondit Emma en lui tendant la gourde. Will prit une gorgée et la lui rendit, tandis qu'Helen consultait simultanément le plan et le GPS où étaient inscrites les coordonnées qu'Henry y avait encodées.  
><em>-'On va arriver au Point P.'<em> dit-elle, signifiant ainsi qu'ils entraient dans la zone non-couverte par le GPS. Désormais, ils ne pouvaient se fier qu'à leur carte et leur sens de l'orientation. Tesla conduisait la Jeep, suivant les directives d'Helen. Soudain, le véhicule rebondit sur quelque chose et fit une embardée. Ils dévièrent un peu plus loin, dans le sable rougeoyant et Tesla coupa le moteur. Descendant du véhicule, les quatre amis ne purent que constater avec désarroi que leur pneu arrière droit était complètement crevé.  
><em>-'Oh, parfait. Il ne manquait plus que ça.<em>' Pesta Will en levant les bras au ciel. Il shoota de rage dans un énorme caillou et se fit, par la même occasion, mal au pied.  
><em>-'Retroussez vos manches, mon cher William… Rassurez-moi, vous savez comment changer une roue ?<em>' lui demanda Nikola, s'attelant déjà à aller chercher le pneu de secours dans le coffre de la Jeep. Will décida de ne pas prendre la mouche et respira un bon coup. Une tempête de sable était prévue et ils ne devaient certainement pas traîner dans le coin lorsqu'elle déverserait sa colère.  
>Nikola chercha la boite à outils, qu'il trouva après avoir déplacé le matériel de recherche. Will, quant à lui, attendait à côté de la Jeep avec sa roue de secours aux pieds. Helen et Emma, qui ne pouvaient rien pour les aider, décidèrent de s'éloigner de l'habitacle et d'attendre. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose de plus. Elles se plongèrent sur la carte, traçant au feutre rouge l'itinéraire le plus court afin d'atteindre la zone où se situaient les plantes. Suffisamment en hauteur une fois là-bas, ils pourraient échapper à la rage de la tempête de sable qui approchait.<br>_-'Putain de merde ! On a pas de cric !'_ pesta Will, la mine renfrognée.  
><em>-'Pourriez-vous rester au moins poli, je vous prie ? Ce n'est pas grave…'<em> déclara Nikola en souriant. Pas grave ? Il se foutait de lui ? Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir changer cette roue ? Mais Will comprit bien vite que le vampire avait sa petite idée sur la question. En effet, il vit dans le regard de Nikola que celui-ci allait bientôt se transformer, histoire d'avoir assez de force pour soulever la voiture et permettre à Will d'effectuer le changement. Mais avant qu'il n'effectue sa transformation, Tesla se rapprocha du jeune homme et lui demanda, à peine audiblement :  
><em>-'Est-ce qu'Helen et Emma peuvent nous voir ?'<em>  
>Will crut à une mauvaise blague mais le visage grave de Nikola lui passa toute envie de rire.<br>_-'Non, elles sont de l'autre côté de la Jeep… Pourquoi ?'_ demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
>Après un petit moment, Tesla lui répondit, le visage fermé.<br>_-'Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie comme ça.'_  
>Cette réponse étonna Will, lui qui savait pertinemment l'admiration que portait Tesla à sa propre race. S'il avait pu montrer son côté vampirique au monde entier, il l'aurait fait et aurait paradé en proclamant sa toute puissance. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme connaisse sa nature profonde. Comme si pour la première fois de sa vie, il en avait honte.<p>

Will vit que les deux femmes leur tournaient le dos et donna son feu vert à Nikola qui se laissa ressortir son côté vampirique sans aucun problème, ayant appris depuis bien longtemps à contrôler sa transformation. Ses yeux bleus devinrent noirs comme l'ébène et une force surhumaine coula dans ses veines. Il put sans problème soulever l'habitacle, tandis que Will procédait au changement de roue, non sans peine. Le jeune homme suait à grosses gouttes, la chaleur et l'effort le terrassant mais son calvaire allait bientôt prendre fin. Il avait bientôt fini sa tâche ardue.

Une fois le travail accompli, Will effaça la sueur de son front du revers de sa manche et se redressa. Nikola, quant à lui, repris pleinement possession de son côté humain et se permit de sourire. Finalement, ce petit n'était pas si potiche que ça. Mais il perdit définitivement ce sourire lorsqu'il sentit le vent se lever et faire tournoyer le sable à ses pieds. Ses instincts vampiriques n'étant jamais pleinement en sommeil, il entendit à des kilomètres à la ronde, le bruissement presque imperceptible des feuilles qui s'arrachaient de leurs branches et les croassements des oiseaux qui essayaient d'échapper à leur sort.  
><em>-'Rentrez dans la Jeep!'<em> cria-t-il à Will tandis que celui-ci peinait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Nikola savait qu'ils étaient trop loin des montagnes pour pouvoir s'y abriter. Même en poussant à fond le moteur, ils ne pourraient les atteindre à temps. Le mieux à faire était de se tâpir comme ils le pouvaient dans l'habitacle et de subir les affres de la tempête.

Will se dirigea vers Helen et Emma et prit le bras de la scientifique.  
><em>-'Montez dans la voiture !'<em> lui cria-t-il alors que le bruit devenait fracassant. Emma connaissait bien ce son et malgré son expérience, le redoutait toujours avec autant de crainte. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire trois pas, elle senti qu'on la tirait avec force vers la Jeep et reconnut à la manche de sa chemise, le bras de Nikola.

Helen, de son côté, s'était déjà placée sous une bâche qui trainait dans le coffre, invitant Will à s'y plonger également. Ce n'était qu'une protection de fortune, certes, mais ça leur permettrait d'avaler le moins de sable possible. Elle calla un côté de celle-ci sous une boite de matériel, afin qu'elle soit bien maintenue et ne s'en aille pas avec le vent. En soulevant un peu la bâche afin que les deux autres protagonistes puissent s'y glisser, elle vit qu'ils étaient déjà installés sous leur propre protection. En les observant plus longuement, Helen remarqua Emma, cramponnée à Nikola comme un koala à son arbre. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas effrayée par l'ampleur de la tempête qui s'abattait à présent sur eux. Au contraire, les yeux clos, elle semblait des plus relaxée, posée contre le torse de Nikola. Le plus effarant était qu'il ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, lui pour qui les contacts rapprochés n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé. La main du vampire était calée contre la nuque de la jeune femme, l'attirant au plus près. Le bruit autour d'eux était assourdissant et Nikola essayait de tenir la bâche sous laquelle ils étaient réfugiés, tant bien que mal. Finalement, après ce qui leur parut une éternité, le bruit se tut en un claquement de doigts. C'était quasiment surréaliste, comme si l'on avait mis un lecteur CD à fond et qu'on avait promptement retiré la prise. De dessous la bâche légèrement surélevée, Nikola et Helen se jetèrent un regard dubitatif. Etais-ce vraiment fini ? Helen fut la première à se hisser hors du véhicule afin de constater que la tempête était bel et bien passée. Ils avaient survécu, la Jeep semblait en assez bon état, du moins pour les conduire à leur destination initiale. Et la tempête avait à présent dévié de trajectoire, les mettant à l'abri d'une éventuelle récidive. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à se remettre en route, en espérant pouvoir rallier leur point de chute avant la tombée de la nuit.

**TBC**


	4. Découvertes

.Chapitre IV: Découvertes. 

_-« On va établir le campement ici._ » Lança Magnus en déposant les sacs au sol, tandis que Will commençait à monter la tente._ «Henry a prévu encore une journée de route avant de pouvoir rejoindre la localisation des plantes. »_  
>Emma intervint.<br>_-« La pleine lune se produira après-demain soir. On a encore le temps avant de pouvoir analyser ces plantes mais ne traînons pas trop._ » Helen acquiesça, donnant raison à la jeune femme. Pas la peine de s'attarder en vain.  
>Une fois les deux tentes montées par Will et Tesla, et la nuit commençant à tomber, Helen rangea sa carte.<br>_-« Bon, je propose qu'on aille se reposer. Will et Nikola, vous prenez cette tente. Emma et moi prendrons l'autre._ » dit-elle en désignant leur abri pour la nuit.  
><em>-« Chère Helen, puis-je suggérer que nous fassions des binômes masculinsféminins pour passer la nuit ?_ » dit Tesla, un petit sourire sur le visage. Qu'allait-il encore inventer ?  
><em>-« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine qu'Emma et moi sommes capables de nous défendre si un coyote entre dans notre tente. »<em>  
><em>-« Euh Magnus, je crois que Magneto a raison… »<em> lança Will.  
>Voyant qu'Emma n'émettait pas d'objections, Helen se dit qu'elle perdait à un contre 3. Poussant un petit soupir, elle capitula. Elle envoya néanmoins un regard glacé à Nikola.<br>_-« Je suppose que tu vas me baratiner toute la nuit ? »_  
>Le vampire regarda la jeune femme, puis Helen et décida de tenter sa chance en apostrophan Will:<br>_-« Dites-moi, mon cher William... ne m'aviez-vous pas dit mourir d'envie qu'Helen vous raconte cette histoire de… »_  
>Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Will entrait déjà dans son jeu :<br>_-« Oui, c'est vrai. Magnus, je meurs d'impatience de connaître votre version des Cinq… »_ lui dit-il en jouant des sourcils, espérant qu'Helen morde à l'hameçon. Ce qu'elle fit.  
><em>-« Très bien. Réveil à 7h, montre en main. »<em>  
>Sans plus de cérémonie, elle entra dans la tente. Emma entra dans l'autre, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Nikola en profita pour regarder Will et lui glisser un petit « merci » à peine audible.<p>

Helen plaça son sac de couchage sur le sol et en ouvrit la fermeture éclair avec force, puis poussa un soupir agacé.  
><em>-« Un problème, Magnus ? »<em> demanda Will, espérant qu'il n'avait pas été trop loin.  
>Elle se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea.<br>_-« A quoi jouez-vous, Will ? »_  
>Sa question était très claire pour ceux qui connaissaient la situation.<br>_-« Oh allez… Tesla a enfin trouvé une personne, en dehors de vous, avec qui il s'entend. Quelqu'un qui semble le comprendre. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça, si complaisant, faisant des efforts… Autant que ça dure, non ? »_  
>Will avait raison. Mais Helen ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Pas pour Nikola, bien sur que non. Il était toujours prêt à faire une bêtise. Elle s'inquiétait plus pour la jeune femme, semblant encore si naïve. Mais elle essayait également, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, de faire réellement confiance à Nikola. Et puis, elle pouvait toujours se résoudre à le torturer, s'il blessait la jeune femme…<p>

De leur côté, Nikola et Emma avaient déplié leur sac de couchage et la jeune femme allumait leur lampe à huile, bien plus pratique qu'une lampe torche. Elle souhaitait lire un peu avant de se coucher, malgré l'heure assez tardive. Elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, tant l'adrénaline du projet l'excitait. Et puis, elle n'était pas vraiment fatiguée, malgré les évènements qui s'étaient produits dans la journée.  
><em>-« Tu veux que j'éteigne ?<em> » demanda-t-elle à son ami, qui s'était débarrassé de ses chaussures mais gardait le reste de ses vêtements. Il s'était déjà allongé, les mains derrière la tête et regardait distraitement le plafond de la tente.  
><em>-« Hum ? Oh non, continue à lire, ça ne me dérange pas. »<em> lui répondit-il en fixant un point sur le tissu de leur abri. En réalité, il rêvassait. Puis, de but en blanc, la jeune femme lui demanda :  
><em>-« Pourquoi Will t'a appelé Magneto ? »<em>  
>Tesla aurait pu sciemment mentir. C'était un art dans lequel il excellait. Mais il préféra lui révéler la vérité, du moins concernant ce pouvoir. Il fixa la jeune femme et vit qu'elle portait un petit collier. D'un geste délicat du poignet, il fit se soulever la chaîne avant de la maintenir quelques secondes dans les airs et de la redéposer. Il jaugea ses réactions, un brin craintif mais la jeune femme ne réagit pas. Elle avait sans doute vu assez de phénomènes aux cours de sa vie pour savoir que ce type de pouvoirs existait. Seuls ses yeux marrons laissaient exprimer son trouble. Nikola s'attendait à une flopé de questions mais Emma se contenta de porter son regard sur son médaillon et eut un petit sourire mélancolique.<br>_-« Il appartenait à maman. »_ dit-elle en le caressant du bout des doigts. Nikola était trop pudique pour lui demander si sa mère lui manquait. Il savait pertinemment que c'était le cas. Un petit silence s'installa entre eux et Nikola profita de la concentration d'Emma sur sa lecture pour la contempler. Il aimait la façon dont les sourcils de la jeune femme s'arquaient pour capter le maximum d'informations lorsqu'elle lisait. Et ses longs cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Plongée dans son livre, elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'il l'observait. Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, se mordillant la lèvre d'une manière à laquelle Nikola ne pouvait pas rester indifférent.  
>Puis il pensa à Michael. A ce petit morveux qui avait eu l'occasion de goûter à ces lèvres qui lui étaient interdites. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à laisser Emma s'embarquer dans un piège comme celui que le jeune homme lui tendait. Elle méritait mieux que ça. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir et Nikola savait que Michael pavait le chemin d'Emma d'embûches. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à les séparer. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule. Mais s'il faisait ça, il sentait qu'Emma ne le lui pardonnerait jamais et il ne pouvait pas s'y risquer. Cette jeune femme était la seule, hormis Helen, à l'apprécier pour la personne qu'il était. Helen, parce qu'elle connaissait sa nature profonde et Emma, parce qu'elle avait su trouver le meilleur de l'homme qui était en lui.<p>

Tiré de ses pensées, Tesla vit que la jeune femme ne lisait plus. Elle avait baissé l'intensité de la lampe, la réduisant à un filet de lumière presque inexistant. A la place de sa lecture, elle avait sorti un petit gadget électronique... Un iPod. Heinrich lui avait parlé de ce genre d'appareil. Elle plaça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et s'assura que le son n'était pas trop puissant. Puis elle vint s'installer dans le sac de couchage tandis que Nikola semblait considérer les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il passait la nuit dans ce sac commun, tout en sachant que Will et Helen faisaient exactement pareil, ce qui allégeait sa conscience. Soit il se levait et allait s'installer un peu plus loin. Il n'en fit rien.

La jeune femme lui souhaita une bonne nuit, sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses écouteurs et se coucha sur son flanc, lui exposant son dos. Le vampire prit son temps pour l'observer, une fois sur qu'elle ait les yeux clos. Il ne pouvait ainsi pas se faire prendre sur le vif. Emma se plaça en position foetale, les genoux remontés vers sa poitrine alors que Tesla ne pouvait pas entendre la musique mais la devinait, sentant l'électromagnétisme qui s'échappait de l'appareil, convertissant les ondes en sons. Il regarda ses cils, qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. Ses yeux se posèrent bien naturellement sur la nuque de la jeune femme, qui semblait si douce... puis il remonta son regard vers les lèvres entrouvertes d'Emma, qui fredonnait une chanson, probablement s'en en avoir conscience. Nikola était hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses lèvres et se battait intérieurement afin de ne pas fondre sur elle et de caler sa bouche contre la sienne. Finalement, il s'en retourna à sa contemplation de plafond, activité beaucoup moins dangereuse qu'une contemplation d'Emma.

Will s'étira en baillant aux corneilles et en poussant un grognement comparable à Biggie bougon. Constatant qu'Helen n'était plus dans le sac de couchage, il jeta un oeil par la tente entrouverte et la vit rassembler quelques affaires. Il se leva, frotta la poussière qui lui collait au pantalon et la rejoignit. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire.  
><em>-"Bien dormi?<em>" demanda-t-elle en repliant ses vêtements sales et en les mettant dans son sac à dos. Will lui répondit en baillant de plus belle.  
><em>-"8h30... je croyais qu'on devait être sur le pont à 7h?"<em> dit Will en regardant sa montre._ "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Magneto?"_ demanda-t-il à Helen en haussant les sourcils. Magnus se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre en silence.  
>Doucement, elle écarta les pans de la tente où Nikola et Emma avaient passé la nuit.<p>

La jeune femme était couchée sur son flanc, son iPod au creux de la main. Nikola, la tête posée au creux du cou d'Emma, le nez dans ses cheveux, avait passé son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Il la serrait à présent contre lui, ou se serrait contre elle. Emma, quant à elle, avait recouvert la main de Nikola, posée sur son ventre, par la sienne afin de la maintenir en place. En les regardant, Will comprit pourquoi Helen n'avait pas eu le coeur à les réveiller.

**TBC**


	5. Expédition mouvementée

.Chapitre V: Expédition mouvementée. 

Nikola fut le premier des deux à s'éveiller. En regardant leur position actuelle, il était plus qu'étonné car il se souvint s'être endormi de son côté du sac de couchage. Surement, son inconscient l'avait-il forcé à se déplacer durant la nuit. A y regarder de plus près, Emma ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il décida de profiter encore quelques minutes de leur position, ne sachant pas si une occasion pareille se représenterait un jour. Nikola plongea son nez dans les cheveux d'Emma et en huma le parfum, ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel pour lui. Il avait toujours eu une sorte d'aversion pour ce genre de choses.  
>En jetant un coup d'œil bref hors de la tente, il vit qu'Helen et Will rangeaient déjà le matériel dans la Jeep. L'heure de leur réveil était déjà donc bien avancée. Il décida, à regrets, de se lever. Lentement, il retira sa main du ventre d'Emma, en prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller avant qu'il ne soit debout. Même s'il avait adoré cette expérience, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle les voie ainsi. Après tout, elle était jeune et loin d'être tout à fait célibataire. Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, il ne put voir le petit frisson que la jeune femme n'arriva pas à réprimer.<br>Une fois debout, il la contourna et s'accroupit à ses côtés, posant une main sur son épaule. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il la secoua doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il voie ses paupières papillonner. Emma s'étira comme un chat et lui offrit un petit sourire endormi. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les secouant comme une crinière et bailla. Nikola se décida à la laisser se lever et se changer à son aise. Il prit quelques affaires dans son sac et sortit de la tente, croisant le regard et le petit sourire en coin d'Helen… capté. Il était fichu et bon pour subir ses railleries. Il passa devant Will, pour qui il avait plus de sympathie en ce matin et le salua d'un petit signe de tête. Puis il se décida à trouver un endroit tranquille où il puisse enfiler ses vêtements de rechange mais n'en trouva aucun. La mine défaite, il se résolut à se changer au milieu de la plaine. Will ne prêtait pas attention à lui, c'était un homme lui aussi. Quant à Helen, elle avait suffisamment vu Nikola dans des situations où il était plus ou moins dénudé pour ne pas s'en inquiéter. Il aurait voulu se décrasser un peu mais il n'y avait pas de lac ou de rivière à proximité. Alors il prit simplement un peu d'eau de la gourde au creux de sa main et la passa sur ses épaules et son torse. C'était déjà mieux que rien. L'eau lui manquait. Il avait toujours adoré ça, au grand étonnement de certains. L'eau et l'électricité n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage mais il était immunisé contre les effets de son propre pouvoir, il n'avait donc rien à craindre. Par contre, cette combinaison aurait pu être mortelle pour n'importe quel autre humain et voilà qu'en combinant l'eau et son pouvoir électrique, il gardait les gens à distance. La piscine du Sanctuaire lui manquait, ainsi que les 27 longueurs qu'il effectuait chaque matin et dont les avantages se voyaient sur son torse galbé. Ses bras étaient également assez bien musclés, comme pouvait le voir Emma depuis la tente entrouverte. Lorsqu'il se tourna, elle put parcourir son dos dont les muscles bougeaient alors qu'il enfilait une chemise propre. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de regarder Nikola d'avantage, car Will entra dans la tente, pensant la réveiller.  
><em>-« Oh Emma, vous êtes déjà debout. On va bientôt se mettre en route »<em> lui dit-il avant de quitter la tente. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Nikola était déjà prêt. Elle aida le psychologue à replier la tente et à la mettre dans la Jeep avant d'embarquer dans le véhicule. Helen était déjà au volant.

Quelques heures plus tard, et en ayant effectué un relais au niveau des chauffeurs, ils arrivèrent enfin à la localisation indiquée par Henry. Ils purent en effet voir le champ magnétique qui s'étendait comme une cloche protectrice au dessus du champ de fleurs.  
><em>-« Allez Nikola, à toi de jouer<em> » lui dit Helen, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres tandis qu'Emma se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Il sortit de l'habitacle et s'approcha afin d'évaluer l'intensité du champ et les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.  
><em>-« Je pense que je peux le réduire, le temps de nous laisser entrer. Ensuite, je refermerai la bulle autour de nous. »<em> cria-t-il à l'intention d'Helen, qui remit la Jeep en marche et attendit le signal du vampire.  
>Nikola ferma les yeux et dirigea ses mains vers la bulle magnétique. Il avait peur de la toucher, ne sachant pas exactement à quoi s'attendre mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. D'un coup sec, il posa ses mains dessus. Il ne ressentit absolument rien, hormis un léger frisson, presque comme si le courant l'avait reconnu comme l'un de ses congénères. Nikola balada ses mains sur la bulle et finit par utiliser son corps comme un récepteur, afin d'ouvrir une brèche. Helen en profita pour passer avec la Jeep et les « enfermer » dans le champ, tandis que Nikola contournait le trou béant qu'il avait ouvert. Puis, il s'assura de rétablir le champ magnétique autour d'eux, si bien qu'ils étaient à présent tout à fait entourés, à l'abri de toute menace extérieure potentielle.<p>

_-« Bon, je vais installer le campement avec Will. Nikola et Emma, vous pouvez commencer à explorer les environs. Ne faites aucun prélèvement avant de m'en avoir parlé. »_  
>Emma acquiesça. En l'absence de son père, elle était sous les ordres d'Helen et lui obéissait à la lettre. Elle prit son sac à dos et une gourde qu'elle attacha autour de sa taille et attendit Nikola, qui prenait ses affaires. Ils partirent donc en éclaireurs, se rendant vers le champ qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Celui-ci était rempli de fleurs bleues aux corolles lourdes mais ce n'était pas là les plantes qui les intéressaient. Celles-ci se trouvaient à l'intérieur même des fleurs, qui s'ouvraient à la pleine lune uniquement. Les plantes qu'ils allaient étudier étaient microscopiques et extrêmement fragiles. La patience était donc de rigueur.<br>_-« Je vais faire le tour »_ dit-elle à Nikola en pointant un immense rocher. Le scientifique acquiesça et se pencha vers l'une des fleurs afin d'en caresser la corolle. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il entendit un cri et n'eut aucun mal à en identifier son propriétaire. Il se précipita vers le rocher et vit une créature humanoïde mais néanmoins étrange retenir Emma par le cou, pointant une arme de sa tribu sur sa jugulaire. Helen et Will ne semblaient pas avoir entendu, il fallait qu'il agisse seul. L'arme semblait en métal et d'un mouvement fluide du poignet, il parvint à l'envoyer de l'autre côté du rocher. La lame avait à peine effleuré la gorge de la jeune femme, mais laissé l'ennemi plus surpris que jamais. Emma profita de la confusion de son ravisseur pour s'écarter et aller se placer derrière Nikola. Mais l'ennemi semblait ne pas avoir dit son dernier mot et au moment où il se transforma en une bête difforme avant de les charger, Nikola n'hésita plus une seule seconde. Il laissa ressortir ses instincts et se transforma à son tour, laissant le vampire en lui remonter à la surface. Avec une rapidité surhumaine, il attrapa la bête à la gorge et la poussa contre le rocher en la maintenant fermement. Il vit dans le regard de leur assaillant de la peur et de la résignation, ainsi le lâcha-t-il en faisant écran avec son corps, afin qu'il ne puisse pas bondir sur Emma. L'intrus profita de sa relative liberté pour s'enfuir à la hâte.  
>La jeune femme, qui avait assisté à la transformation de Nikola, était pétrifiée. Que lui cachait-il encore ? Elle aurait dû avoir peur, être terrifiée même mais elle était simplement confuse. Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle eut le temps de voir ses dents proéminentes et ses yeux si bleus qui avaient viré au noir ébène. Ce qui l'avait le plus choquée étaient les longues griffes qui lui faisaient office d'ongles, comme un Wolverine. Elle observa l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle et qui, peu à peu, retrouvait de son humanité. Elle se sentait mieux en présence de cet homme là. Mais elle était perdue quant à savoir si cet homme monopolisait la plupart de l'être de Nikola ou si le vampire était le plus fort. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, se fut encore toutes griffes dehors et la jeune femme poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de reculer, par réflexe. Les yeux de Nikola avaient retrouvé leur couleur et elle put y voir la peine et la tristesse. Ses yeux à elle étaient plein de larmes et celles-ci la trahirent lorsqu'elles décidèrent de rouler sur ses joues. Les mains de Nikola étaient redevenues parfaitement normales lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur son visage, chassant les perles qui y avaient coulé.<br>_-« Emma… je t'en prie… n'aie pas peur de moi. »_  
>Il redoutait tellement qu'il la craigne, elle qui avait su lui faire confiance comme personne, jusque là.<br>Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du scientifique se briser sous la peur, chose qui lui était rare, Emma se radoucit. Devant elle se trouvait l'homme et uniquement l'homme. Le vampire n'était qu'une petite partie de lui, qu'il semblait pouvoir contrôler.  
>Elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux et l'attira à elle afin que leurs fronts se touchent. Elle voulait qu'il plonge son regard dans le sien et qu'il y voie son honnêteté.<br>_-« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout_ » lui dit-elle, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter sa condition de vampire et elle lui poserait surement quelques questions, mais pas maintenant.  
>Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, leur regard plongé dans celui qui leur faisait face. Nikola remarqua leur proximité, chose qui lui aurait paru impossible avec n'importe quelle autre personne. Leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient. Il n'avait que quelques centimètres à clore pour l'embrasser… il en avait tellement envie. Fermant les yeux, il se battait contre la petite voix intérieure qui lui disait de prendre possession des lèvres qui se trouvaient si près…<br>La présence d'Emma si proche de lui était intoxicante. Il sentait son parfum, les fleurs qui les entouraient mais aussi quelque chose qui lui était familier. Quelque chose de liquide, de ferrugineux qui dilatait ses paupières et lui fit humecter les lèvres. Il s'écarta légèrement de la jeune femme qui le regardait, curieuse mais pas inquiète. Et il vit la fine coupure que la lame de l'ennemi avait laissée sur sa nuque. Ses instincts de vampire lui criaient d'attaquer mais ses instincts d'homme le poussaient à fuir. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Emma lui attrapa le poignet pour le retenir. Son regard semblait lui demander la raison de son retrait mais elle comprit en le voyant se focaliser sur sa nuque.  
>Il en avait tellement envie que cela le tiraillait. Comme un homme affamé et assoiffé dans le désert à qui on offrait la rédemption. Le filet de sang devenait de plus en plus évident et soudain il pensa à une façon beaucoup plus agréable de se repaître d'elle. Il pouvait clore sa blessure avec sa salive, sans faire pénétrer ses crocs dans sa chair et ainsi, goûter à sa peau et en garder le souvenir.<br>_-« Je peux soigner ça… »_ dit-il à Emma en désignant son cou _« … mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. »_  
>Emma sourit légèrement, afin de l'encourager et acquiesça. Elle plaça ses cheveux sur le côté et s'arqua vers lui. Il attendit d'être à quelques millimètres de sa peau pour se transformer à nouveau. Une main posée sur son bras, il humecta ses lèvres avant de les poser sur la plaie. Puis, il laissa la pointe de sa langue parcourir sa peau, peut-être un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire pour que la plaie se referme. Le petit soupir contenté d'Emma n'échappa pas à ses sens. Cependant, il savait que la situation pouvait déraper à tout moment et une mission dans un champ de fleur n'était pas l'instant idéal pour lui montrer la force de ses sentiments. A regret mais sagement, ce qui encore une fois lui était inhabituel, il s'écarta d'elle et sourit lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'Emma les rouvrit, elle était seule.<p>

**TBC**


	6. Explications

Chapitre VI: Explications. 

_-"Will,vous voulez bien me passer le kit de prélèvements?"_ demanda Emma en passant devant la Jeep. Sa voix était un peu rauque et le psychologue se demandait d'où elle revenait. Nikola sourit dans son coin, effectuant une prise de paramètres électriques avec Helen. Le champ magnétique devait être généré du sol, par des créatures ou des plantes elles-mêmes qui cherchaient à se protéger. Lorsqu'elles sentaient le danger passer, elles laissaient le champ se résorber. Apparemment, la chose qui produisait ce champ magnétique se sentait en danger en leur présence, car il était toujours dressé.  
><em>-"Je pensais que ces fleurs ne prospéraient qu'au Pérou?"<em> lança Helen, en observant le champ pour l'instant paré de vert, les corolles encore fermées sur elles-mêmes.  
>Emma eut un petit sourire.<br>_-"En principe, oui. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi cette espèce s'est implantée ici. En fait, nous espérions votre aide..."_  
>Magnus comprit que non seulement cette plante avait une importance pour ses recherches mais également pour celles d'Emma. Elle l'observa et vit qu'elle était plus timide et réservée que quelques instants auparavant. Depuis qu'elle était revenue d'elle ne savait où avec Tesla, en fait. Et cela intrigua Magnus qui décida d'en avoir le coeur net.<br>_-"Nikola? Je peux te parler... un peu plus loin?_" demanda-t-elle au vampire qui fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait. Néanmoins, il accepta de suivre Helen. Il ne se sentait pas en position d'avoir le choix, de toute façon.

Ils entrèrent dans une des tentes dressées et Nikola en profita pour vider sa gourde.  
><em>-"Nikola, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Emma?"<em> demanda Helen de but en blanc. Le vampire, en temps normal, aurait eu une réponse salace ou quelque chose de suffisamment élaboré pour faire enrager un peu Helen. Mais il n'avait pas envie de tergiverser. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise depuis qu'Emma avait vu sa véritable nature. Lui qui d'ordinaire était si fier d'être un vampire avait peur de désormais perdre la seule personne à laquelle il avait réussi à s'attacher en plus d'un siècle.  
>Alors la vérité sortit de sa bouche en une fraction de seconde. Il raconta à Helen toute la vérité sur leur rencontre dans le champ de fleurs, sa transformation et même la façon dont il avait guéri la blessure d'Emma, ce qui laissa Magnus bouche-bée. Nikola n'avait pas pour habitude d'être aussi sincère.<br>_-"Oh. Je vois_" dit Helen à voix basse, comme si elle réfléchissait aux possibles conséquences de cette rencontre.  
>Nikola en profita pour revenir sur le sujet principal: leur attaque. Ainsi il détournait l'attention d'Helen au sujet d'Emma.<br>_-"Il faudra que nous nous montrions vigilants. Je doute que ces créatures n'aient abandonné leur plan, quel qu'il soit."_  
>Helen acquiesça. Malgré la gravité du moment, elle en profita pour taquiner Nikola. Chacun son tour après tout.<br>_-"Je propose qu'on garde nos binômes. Je suppose que tu ne verras aucun mal à passer encore plus de temps auprès d'Emma?"_ lui dit-elle d'une voix qui ne contenait aucune sorte de jalousie mais qui déguisait mal son enthousiasme. Le vampire ne put que rouler des yeux avant qu'elle ne le laisse seul dans la tente.

De son côté, Will avait bien compris que quelque chose s'était passé dans le champ et, profitant de l'absence de Magnus et de Nikola, décida de prendre Emma à part afin de lui parler. En s'approchant, il vit qu'elle semblait dans les nuages.  
><em>-"Eh, ça va?<em>" lui demanda-t-il, posant une main sur son épaule, la ramenant à la réalité. La jeune femme lui sourit avant d'acquiescer mais elle resta silencieuse. Elle retourna à ses analyses du sol et Will se demanda un instant comment amorcer sa question mais il n'eut pas à le faire, car Emma se doutait de la raison de sa présence.  
><em>-"Nous avons été attaqués dans le champ. Nikola... il m'a protégée"<em>  
>Will attendit. Il savait qu'elle lui raconterait la suite après avoir pris sa respiration.<br>_-"J'ai... hum... enfin, je l'ai vu..."_  
>Le psychologue sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.<br>_-"Vous l'avez vu se transformer?"_ insinua-t-il et Emma acquiesça à nouveau.  
>Elle n'avait pas l'air apeurée, d'après ce que Will pouvait en juger mais il y avait quelque chose dans son comportement qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Il essaya d'établir son profil, puis il se rappela: sa mère avait été tuée par un anormal.<br>_-"Tesla n'est pas un anormal. C'est un homme qui aime tellement la science qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est..."_  
>La jeune femme l'observa et vit qu'il n'essayait pas de lui mentir. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt de toute manière. Mais elle devait avoir une explication avec Nikola. Elle voulait connaître son histoire, pourquoi et comment il était devenu un vampire.<br>_-"Merci, Will_" dit-elle en se levant, posant une main sur son épaule avant de rejoindre la tente.

Emma écarta un pan de la tente et vit Nikola, assis sur une chaise d'appoint à une petite table, étudiant une carte avec intérêt.  
><em>-"Je peux entrer?<em>" demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, presque gênée de faire intrusion. Nikola releva la tête vers elle, un petit sourire s'étirant sur son visage et lui désigna silencieusement une chaise. Il retourna à l'étude de sa carte, conscient que le moment de la discussion et des questions arriverait tôt ou tard.  
><em>-"Je suppose que tu as hâte de savoir comment je suis devenu un monstre?"<em>  
>Emma écarquilla les yeux. Nikola, d'habitude si fier et si charismatique était presque recroquevillé sur lui-même et cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Et puis ce terme "monstre". La jeune femme pensait plutôt que le scientifique aurait adoré avoir de tels pouvoirs surhumains. Etais-ce vraiment ainsi qu'il se sentait? Toute cette face presque arrogante pour certains n'était-elle qu'une façade? Ou bien supposait-il qu'elle le considère comme un monstre? Avec vivacité, elle avança sa main sur la table et la posa sur la sienne.<br>_-"Non! Non non non, tu n'es pas un monstre!"_  
>Nikola eut un petit sourire mélancolique et se força presque à la regarder. Devant l'air incrédule d'Emma, il redevint parfaitement sérieux. Sans jamais le prendre en pitié, elle avait cependant l'air de compatir et le vampire se sentit apaisé et également d'autant plus attiré par elle, du fait qu'elle ne le rejetait pas.<br>Le vampire regarda leurs mains et il serra celle d'Emma dans la sienne.  
><em>-"Nikola...<em>" lui dit-elle doucement, un petit sourire mutin sur le visage.  
><em>-"Oui, ma douce?"<em>  
>Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, même si elle se souvenait que ce n'était pas la première et sûrement pas la dernière fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi.<br>_-"Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire?"_ lui dit-elle, espérant qu'il se souviendrait avec autant de précision qu'elle, la dernière fois où cette situation s'était produite. Le scientifique sourit pleinement avant de laisser ses souvenirs le transporter à une époque qu'Emma ne connaissait pas.

**TBC**


	7. Mirabilis jalapa

Chapitre VII: Mirabilis Jalapa.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes quand Emma et Nikola se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le champ de fleurs, cette fois accompagnés d'Helen et Will. En y réfléchissant bien, peut-être que la créature qui les avait attaqués était un anormal qui voulait protéger les plantes ou qui en avait besoin. Magnus voulait, après tout, utiliser le suc que ces plantes produisaient afin d'en créer un sérum.

Helen déposa le matériel près d'un rocher tandis qu'Emma restait sur ses gardes, près de Nikola, n'ayant pas oublié l'incident de l'après-midi. Le vampire n'était pas rassuré et restait vigilant. Il était prêt à se transformer à nouveau à n'importe quel moment et depuis qu'il avait eu une discussion avec Emma, il ne se sentait plus sur sa réserve concernant sa condition. Le bon vieux Tesla était de retour.

La Victorienne, qui faisait le tour du rocher, se retrouva subitemment plaquée contre celui-ci et laissa s'échapper un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'elle heurta la masse dure. Heureusement, habituée aux attaques, elle put prendre son assaillant par la jambe avant de l'entraîner sous lui et dégaina un couteau de sa botte. En pointant l'arme sur la gorge de son agresseur, elle remarqua directement que sa théorie était fondée. Helen avait l'oeil alerte et savait très bien qu'elle avait affaire à un anormal. Alertés par le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu, le groupe arriva à ses côtés et Tesla se sentait prêt à sortir les griffes mais il vit qu'Helen avait la situation à son avantage.  
><em>-"Vous coopérez ou je vous plante la lame dans le cou"<em> dit-elle en gardant un air menaçant. Elle ne savait pas s'il pouvait la comprendre mais Magnus connaissait tellement de langues qu'elle en trouverait bien une qui puisse l'aider.  
>Mais l'anormal acquiesça légèrement, ayant trop peur de s'entailler sur la lame aiguisée. Magnus relacha la pression sur son cou. Tesla observa un instant l'anormal. Ce n'était pas le même qui les avait attaqués, lui et Emma, quelques heures plus tôt.<br>_-"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?_" demanda la jeune femme, se dirigeant vers eux. Il n'y avait pas une once de colère dans sa voix, mais plutôt une curiosité bien mal cachée. L'anormal se redressa et s'assit contre la roche.  
><em>-"Désolé de vous avoir fait peur."<em> dit-il à l'intention d'Helen, qui restait sur ses gardes. _"Mais mon peuple a besoin de ces fleurs. Sans elle, notre survie est en danger."_  
><em>-"Vous êtes plusieurs?<em>" demanda Will comme s'il n'avait pas écouté. Finalement, ils finirent par tous s'asseoir autour de l'anormal qui acquiesça, répondant de façon silencieuse à la question du psychologue.  
><em>-"Je m'appelle Kahan. Depuis des générations, nous vivons dans cette vallée protégée. Personne jusqu'à présent n'a réussi à pénétrer le champ de force."<em>  
>Helen se demandait comment ils avaient réussi à survivre et à parler leur langue s'ils avaient vécu leur vie en autarcie, tandis que Tesla regardait l'anormal d'un air émerveillé, sachant très bien qu'il possédait sûrement un pouvoir magnétique qui avait réussi à l'isoler de ce champ sans danger.<br>_-"Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de ces fleurs?_" demanda Emma, et Helen lui fut reconnaissante qu'elle s'embarque sur une conversation qui leur était nécessaire.  
>Kahan commença à leur expliquer qu'ils étaient humains et normaux avant qu'un incident nucléaire ne les irradie tous. Conscients que la technologie les avait corrompus, un groupe s'introduisit dans ce champ pour y mourir. Cependant, alors qu'ils attendaient la mort, une bulle se forma autour du champ sur un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres, les empêchant d'être attaqués. Les fleurs ne sortirent de terre que le soir même et, voulant toucher l'une de celles-ci, un habitant fâna un pétale et libéra son suc. En voulant le goûter, malgré les réticences de ses amis, il tomba au sol mais il découvrit par la même occasion le remède qui allait tous les guérir.<p>

Les deux scientifiques et la botaniste restèrent sans voix durant quelques secondes, l'air émerveillé. Cette découverte allait pouvoir changer énormément de chose, tant sur les anormaux que sur les humains. Ce suc pourrait éradiquer les effets dévastateurs des irradiations de type gamma, parmi tant d'autres choses. Il fallait maintenant se montrer diplomate et courtois, afin que Kahan autorise l'équipe à prélever un échantillon de suc. Si les relations entre les deux peuples devenaient amicales, ils pourraient éventuellement revenir de temps à autres pour faire des provisions. Au pire, Nikola et Helen créeraient un substitut au laboratoire.  
><em>-"Kahan, pouvez-vous nous conduire à votre village? J'aimerais parler à votre chef"<em>  
>L'anormal eut un petit rire, qui n'était ni ironique ni cinglant, mais tout bonnement amical et détendu.<br>_-"Je suis le chef de ma tribu. Mais vous êtes les bienvenus. Notre village n'est qu'à deux kilomètres en contrebas."_ dit-il en se levant, indiquant la direction à Helen qui prit la tête de l'expédition.  
><em>-"Pfff deux kilomètres... c'est loin, ça"<em> rala Will comme un enfant. Nikola, qui dans le fond l'aimait bien mais n'avait de cesse de le taquiner, eut un petit sourire.  
><em>-"Allons mon cher William, un peu d'exercice, ça ne vous fera que le plus grand bien."<em>  
>Emma pouffa à moitié de rire, non pas qu'elle trouve que Will manquât d'exercice. Son corps avait l'air svelte et musclé, mais pas du tout du genre de la jeune femme.<br>_-"Je peux savoir ce que vous insinuez, Magneto?"_ continua le psychologue, vexé, ce qui lui donnait une bouille d'enfant boudeur. Nikola ne répondit pas mais, sachant qu'il avait touché en plein dans le mille, se permit de sourire.

Au bout d'une heure de marche dans la nuit, uniquement guidés par les étoiles et la bonne volonté de Kahan, ils atteignirent le village. Ils virent avec surprise qu'il était animé car les habitants étaient nocturnes. Déjà, une bonne odeur de plat épicé s'élevait dans les airs et le ventre de Will et d'Emma cria famine. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Kahan, qui les invita à sa table. Ils entrèrent dans une vieille bâtisse blanche, apparemment la maison du chef, où le style était plutôt amérindien, d'après ce que Nikola pouvait en juger.  
><em>-"Je vous présente ma femme, Inka. Et voici mon fils, Surho et ma fille, Kaela."<em> leur dit-il en désignant sa famille, dans la salle à manger. Inka plaça des bols devant chaque invité attablé et leur servit une soupe presque bouillante mais bienvenue. L'équipe attendit que les hôtes commencent à manger avant de se jeter sur la nourriture qui avait l'air si appétissante. Ils furent invités à manger du pain, des gâteaux et une autre multitude de desserts.  
><em>-"Je vois que vous ne manquez de rien."<em> lança Helen, afin de susciter la conversation.  
><em>-"Nous avons une serre unique, reliée au champ magnétique. C'est de là que nous tirons notre énergie."<em>  
>Ils n'avaient cependant ni électricité, ni eau courante. Leur unique technologie était liée à l'agriculture.<br>Nikola, d'habitude assez réticent à goûter la nourriture locale - surtout celle provenant de gens qui l'avaient attaqué quelques heures plus tôt - n'était pas en reste tant ses papilles et ses sens furent réveillés par la multitude des mets qui lui étaient offerts.

Après ce repas gargantuesque, Emma - qui avait sympathisé avec les enfants de Kahan - se joignit à Inka pour coucher les petits. Elle prit cependant le temps de débarrasser la table avec Inka et Nikola, tandis que Will et Helen restaient auprès de Kahan afin de négocier une sorte d'alliance qui leur permettrait un échange de bons procédés.  
>En arrivant devant la chambre des enfants, dans laquelle dormaient aussi les neveux et nièces du chef, Nikola laissa Emma entrer. Elle portait une petite fille dans ses bras et alla la coucher dans le petit lit situé au fond de la pièce. Il se rappela de son enfance et de la façon dont leur mère les bordait, lui et ses frères et soeurs. En regardant Emma, il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de cette nuit où il l'avait rencontrée et de ce moment où il lui avait raconté une histoire, son histoire au temps des Cinq, bien qu'elle l'ignorait encore à cette époque. Il n'avait pas prévu de la revoir, elle n'était donc pas supposée savoir qui il était en réalité. En s'appuyant contre le chambranle de porte, une main sur la hanche, il observa la jeune femme qui, tout sourire, racontait l'histoire de Cendrillon à la petite fille qui fermait doucement les yeux. Nikola ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était douée avec les enfants et qu'elle avait probablement ce que les scientifiques appelaient la "fibre maternelle". Mais ce fut lorsque l'enfant fut endormie et qu'Emma leva les yeux sur lui que son coeur manqua un battement. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé vouloir avoir une descendance. Les marmots étaient pour lui synonymes de problèmes et même s'il imaginait les siens purement parfaits, Tesla savait que bien souvent l'étiquette ne correspondait pas forcément au produit. Mais pour la toute première fois, il se voyait très clairement pouvoir entendre un jour le mot "Papa" prononcé par l'un de ses enfants. Il sentait qu'avec Emma, c'était chose possible. Peut-être, un jour... si seulement...<p>

**TBC**


	8. Nuit blanche

Chapitre VIII: Nuit blanche. 

Après avoir conclu l'accord, Emma et Will s'étaient retranchés dans un coin où ils avaient pu se reposer. Nikola, qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, rejoignit Helen qui prenait l'air dans ce village qui semblait ne jamais dormir.

_-"Alors? Content de faire partie de l'expédition?"_ demanda Helen en le voyant s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
><em>-"Oui, mis à part que ça manque de vin"<em>  
>Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade mais elle comptait bien profiter de leur moment solitaire pour le questionner un peu.<br>_-"J'ai cru remarquer que tu appréciais pourtant le voyage. Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas faire quelque chose de regrettable qui briserait le coeur de cette jeune femme?"_ demanda la Victorienne, un peu inquiète. Nikola prenait grand soin à ne pas la regarder. Déjà à Oxford, il n'avait jamais su cacher ses sentiments à Helen. Voilà pourquoi il en était très proche, elle qui savait lire en lui comme personne.  
><em>-"Helen, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive..."<em> lui dit-il en toute honnêteté. Helen savait qu'il avait omis "et ça me fait peur" car jamais il ne l'admettrait, pas même à elle, mais la Victorienne le savait. Elle eut un petit sourire. Depuis toujours elle le laissait flirter avec elle mais dès leur rencontre, elle avait été très claire avec lui. Son coeur était à John et à personne d'autre. Nikola savait donc parfaitement que jamais elle ne lui appartiendrait. Au fil des ans, Helen en était venue à se demander pourquoi Nikola continuait ce petit jeu avec elle. Elle en était venue à la conclusion que c'était plus facile et plus confortable pour lui d'agir ainsi. Peu de personnes le savaient et Helen avait très bien réussi à cerner Nikola au cours du temps et derrière sa façade froide et hautaine se cachait en fait un être fragile, toujours sensibilisé par la mort de son frère. Il était sensibilisé par l'injustice qu'il avait vécue en tant que fils de religieux, en tant qu'étranger à Oxford et s'était forgé une carapace que seul Helen avait réussi à percer. Et maintenant, il laissait s'entrouvrir le voile de sa vie pour Emma.

Au début de sa relation amicale avec Helen, il avait eu du mal à se confier et elle avait réussi à gagner sa confiance petit à petit. Maintenant, il reproduisait le schéma car il faisait confiance à Emma et petit à petit, il arrivait à se confier à elle.

La scientifique passa une main sur son dos, entourant son épaule, tandis que Tesla s'était replié sur lui-même comme toujours.  
><em>-"Moi je sais ce qui t'arrive..."<em> lui dit-elle et il lui lança un regard noir.  
><em>-"Ne le dis pas."<em>  
>Bien sur, il savait qu'elle connaissait la vérité sur ses sentiments envers Emma. Sur ce qui était en train de se construire et sur tous les doutes que cela engendrait en lui.<br>_-"Pourquoi? De quoi as-tu peur, Nikola?"_  
>Voilà, le mot était lâché. Peur. Depuis qu'il avait été témoin de la mort de son frère, depuis le jour où il s'était muré dans le silence, depuis que la science était devenue sa seule maîtresse. Peur de l'échec, de ne pas réussir à marquer les mémoires, de mourir de façon anonyme comme Danijel. Peur d'aimer sans connaître la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Peur.<br>Avec Helen, les choses étaient faciles. Elle le connaissait par coeur, elle l'avait apprivoisé et elle laissait croire aux autres que la façade que Nikola montrait était le vrai Tesla. Elle avait compris l'importance capitale du mur qu'il avait établi entre le monde extérieur et sa personne. Helen savait que sans ce mur, Nikola n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant dans le noir. Aux yeux du monde, il était magnificent mais la scientifique savait. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle lui pardonnait tout.

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, le vampire se mura dans le silence. Helen décida de ne pas enquêter plus loin pour le moment. Mais elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire pour autant. Elle savait maintenant que les intentions de Nikola étaient honorables. Enfin, plus ou moins. C'était de Nikola Tesla dont on parlait, tout de même. Mais Helen savait qu'il ne cherchait pas à blesser la jeune femme de manière consciente. Elle se posa à présent des questions au sujet d'Emma. Etait-elle digne de Nikola? Allait-elle pouvoir comprendre sa personnalité trouble, l'époque dont il était tiré? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, car Emma les rejoint, en leur tendant un mug de thé à chacun.

Lorsqu'elle vit que la jeune femme s'appuyait nonchalement contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, les yeux rivés sur Nikola qui buvait une gorgée de thé, Helen eut un petit sourire et se leva.  
><em>-"Je vais aller me coucher.<em>" leur dit-elle simplement avant de disparaître et de s'allonger dans le lit désormais chaud qu'avait occupé Emma.  
>De là où elle était, elle pouvait les voir brièvement. Nikola semblait lui parler, tandis que la jeune femme l'écoutait attentivement sans pour autant boire ses paroles. Quand ce fut Emma qui eut l'initiative de prendre la main du vampire au creux de la sienne, Helen consentit à fermer les yeux, sereine.<p>

**TBC**


	9. Les Cinq

Chapitre IX: Les cing.

Nikola se sentait prêt, par cette soirée où tout inspirait à la confidence, à expliquer plus en détail son conte qu'il avait autrefois raconté à Emma.  
>Tenant son mug de thé au creux des mains, il se réchauffait comme il le pouvait et ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être recroquevillé sur lui-même comme il l'était en ce moment. Mais Emma le laissa faire, sans dire un mot. Elle attendait, patiente, qu'il trouve les mots. Le petit sourire de Nikola l'intrigua.<br>_-"Je me rappelle de cette soirée, où tu n'étais qu'une enfant qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point"_  
>Emma n'en espérait pas moins. Connaissant un peu mieux la personnalité du vampire, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas du passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie en la gardant.<br>_-"Et moi je me rappelle de cette histoire..." _  
><em>-"Une bien longue histoire, mais tout est véridique."<em>  
>Nikola se rendit compte après coup de ce qu'il venait de dire. Dans son conte, il avait avoué ses sentiments envers Helen et il regarda brièvement Emma, cherchant une trace de compréhension dans son attitude.<br>_-"Absolument tout?"_ demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Nikola se permit de sourire légèrement, voyant à quoi elle faisait allusion.  
><em>-"Je t'ai parlé d'une époque bien lointaine. Beaucoup de choses ont eu le temps d'évoluer..."<em>  
>Il lui lança un sourire encourageant et sentit la jeune femme se détendre.<p>

_-"Avant que je ne commence, il faut que tu comprennes que l'époque dont je vais te parler est totalement différente du monde dans lequel nous évoluons. Les hommes avaient les privilèges de leur rang, lorsqu'ils étaient Anglais, du moins..."_  
><em>-"... Mais toi, tu étais un étranger en terre étrangère. Et je suppose qu'on te l'a fait payer."<em> continua Emma, ce à quoi Nikola sourit. Elle était intelligente et sensible.  
><em>-"Tu n'as pas perdu cette habitude de couper la parole aux gens"<em> dit-il sur un ton qui n'avait rien de reprochant. Emma lui lança un petit sourire qui aurait surement voulu dire "désolé". Pourtant lorsque la jeune femme le dévisagea, elle ne vit aucun reproche, juste de l'amusement. Nikola s'humecta les lèvres avant de continuer.  
><em>-"Les brimades étaient quotidiennes malgré mon Anglais plus qu'acceptable. Elles n'étaient pas aussi directes qu'aujourd'hui. De nos jours, les gens sont plus francs. A Oxford, les gens étaient sournois" <em>  
><em>-"Ils dissimulaient leurs insultes dans leurs paroles?"<em> demanda Emma, prouvant qu'elle s'intéressait à ce qu'il disait et qu'elle le suivait. Nikola prit une gorgée de thé et acquiesça.  
><em>-"J'ai rencontré Helen en nourrissant des pigeons. J'étais assis, seul, au bord de l'étang et Helen est venue s'asseoir à mes côtés. Elle regardait un plan de l'université, apparemment perdue. J'ai engagé la conversation avant de me rendre compte que nous suivions les mêmes cours."<em>  
>Emma l'écoutait, fascinée comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle aimait encore la façon dont il racontait les choses et le voir perdu dans ses souvenirs, un petit sourire mélancolique sur le visage, lui réchauffait le coeur.<p>

_-"Helen a eu tous les ennuis possibles et imaginables et je n'étais pas en reste. Moi, parce que j'étais étranger. Et elle, parce qu'elle était une femme. Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous protéger mutuellement. Nous deux, face à ce monde imbibé de préjugés ridicules."_  
>Emma comprit que les études à Oxford n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour Nikola. Elle comprit également qu'il avait du trouver un refuge dans lequel il s'était plongé pour oublier les aléas de la vie. Comme s'il semblait deviner ses pensées, il continua:<br>_-"Très vite, nous avons commencé à parler de nos expériences. La science était notre refuge. Le père d'Helen avait pour projet de monter un Sanctuaire dans lequel les phénomènes pourraient trouver refuge."_  
>Emma acquiesça, puis demanda d'un petit sourire mutin:<br>_-"Et comment les "deux" sont-ils devenus les"cinq"?"_

_-"Nous avons rencontré Griffin et Watson à la fête de Noël organisée par Gregory Magnus. Nous partagions les mêmes idées scientifiques, les mêmes rêves. Druitt s'est joint à nous, ayant déjà quelques affinités avec Helen..."_  
>Emma eut un petit sourire contrit.<br>_-"J'imagine que ça n'a pas du te plaire."_  
>Nikola se permit de sourire. Il n'aimait pas John et jamais cela ne changerait. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé digne d'une femme aussi remarquable qu'Helen et ce, bien avant qu'il n'éprouve de sentiments pour elle.<br>_-"Je n'ai pas... enfin, pas tout de suite... je..."_ le vampire se perdit dans ses pensées, n'arrivant pas à formuler le long procédé qui avait fait qu'il s'était attaché à Helen d'une façon si particulière. Tout comme la science, ses sentiments s'étaient développés au fil des jours mais tout ceci était tellement unique qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus.  
>Emma sembla le comprendre et lui prit la main, la serrant au creux de la sienne.<br>_-"Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer."_ lui dit-elle en lui lançant un sourire réconfortant. Nikola serra brièvement sa main avant que la jeune femme ne se lève et ne l'entraîne avec elle. _"Marchons un peu, tu veux bien?" _

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les rues du village, côte à côte, pendant quelques minutes. Nikola lançait quelques regards en biais à Emma de temps à autres et vit qu'elle tremblait légèrement. La jeune femme serrait ses bras autour de sa silhouette et, comprenant qu'elle avait froid, Nikola lui tendit sa veste. Puis ils s'éloignèrent et trouvèrent refuge sous un arbre aux larges branches dont l'amas de feuilles semblait surplomber la plaine sur des mètres.  
>Emma se souvenait parfaitement de l'histoire de Nikola et se demandait si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Helen avaient changé. Elle ne savait pas que le vampire avait gardé le collier qu'il avait acheté à la Victorienne, voilà de cela si longtemps.<br>_-"Le lendemain du jour où Druitt a demandé la main d'Helen, nous avions tous rendez-vous au laboratoire pour tester le sang originel"_ continua Nikola, murmurant cette phrase presque pour lui-même. Il se souvint n'avoir pris aucune précaution lorsqu'Helen lui avait injecté l'échantillon. Il aurait voulu passer le premier, pas par orgueil, mais parce qu'il espérait sincèrement que le sang originel scellerait sa fin. Après la déconvenue qu'il avait subi, il n'avait plus la force de vivre. Et lorsqu'Helen insista pour être la première à se faire injecter sa dose, son coeur avait battu à tout rompre, craignant pour la vie de la scientifique. Il n'aurait pas supporté de perdre Helen et de lui survivre.  
><em>-"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"<em> demanda Emma en s'asseyant à ses côtés, sous l'arbre. Appuyés contre la grande souche, Nikola observait l'horizon.  
><em>-"Un échantillon de sang pur appartenant à la race des Sanguine Vampiris, que nous avons eu la chance de trouver."<em>  
>Emma avait fait du latin, elle n'eut donc aucun mal à trouver la signification de ces deux mots.<br>_-"Alors, vous êtes tous des vampires?"_  
>Nikola eut un petit sourire.<br>_-"Le sang a eu un effet différent sur chacun de nous. Il nous a apporté quelques... habilités. Helen est devenue..."_ Il s'arrêta un instant, ne sachant pas très bien mais ajouta avec un petit sourire _"elle est devenue ce qu'elle est. James est devenu une sorte de génie... ce qui a le don de m'exaspérer, d'ailleurs..."_  
>Emma émit un petit rire, car elle ne s'étonna pas de sa remarque.<br>_-"... Nigel a le don d'invisibilité. Quant à Druitt, il a développé un penchant pour le meurtre, ce qui a mis fin à mon admiration pour son don de téléportation."_  
>La jeune femme collecta les informations, pensant aux propriétés presque magiques de ce sang. Elle se demanda si l'effet était intemporel ou si petit à petit, ils perdaient chacun leurs habilités propre.<br>_-"Quant à ton interlocuteur, il s'est vu remettre le don de contrôler l'électricité. En plus de son génie, cela va de soi"_ dit Nikola, perdu dans ses pensées, oubliant même qu'il venait de parler de lui à la troisième personne sur un ton sarcastique.  
><em>-"Je ne comprends pas... Il ne t'a pas transformé en vampire?"<em>  
>Emma fronçait les sourcils, se demandant si Nikola avait subi sa transformation avant de se faire injecter le sang originel.<br>_-"J'ai toujours possédé le gêne en moi. Il était récessif. L'échantillon de Sanguine Vampiris n'a fait que le rendre dominant."_  
><em>-"Il s'est exprimé après l'injection.<em>" continua Emma, bien au courant des lois de la génétique._ "Donc, pas de cercueils ni d'ail ou de crucifix et pas de vampire qui te saute au cou par surprise pour te transformer?"_ le taquina-t-elle en souriant.  
>Nikola décida d'entrer dans son jeu et l'atmosphère s'y prêtait assez bien.<br>_-"S'il n'y a qu'un vampire te sautant au cou pour faire ton bonheur, je me fais fort d'y satisfaire, ljubavi"_  
>Le vampire souriait en coin mais venait de se rendre compte du petit surnom qu'il lui avait donné. Heureusement qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa langue maternelle, pas encore en tout cas. Il eut un petit rire gêné et vit qu'elle rougissait légèrement, ce qui l'amusa et l'intrigua.<br>_-"Non, rien de tout cela, j'en ai bien peur. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne scintille pas au soleil."_  
>Emma rit de bon coeur, amusée qu'il connaisse les livres et fasse référence à Twilight.<p>

Ayant toutes les réponses à ses questions pour le moment, la jeune femme se serra dans la veste de Nikola, promenant son nez sur le col pour y capter son odeur. Elle l'observa un instant et comprit qu'il était toujours aussi jeune qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'il s'était fait injecter le sang originel. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années à ce moment là. Et il ressemblerait toujours à un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Emma se sentit tout d'un coup extrêmement mal et triste. Elle savait que depuis que Nikola était entré dans sa vie, elle n'avait plus envie qu'il en sorte. Jamais. Même s'il restait son ami, elle n'imaginait pas les années défiler sans lui. Mais elle pensa subitemment à la fatalité de sa propre mort et au fait que Nikola lui survivrait probablement.

Sans s'en rendre compte, quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Le vampire entendit le souffle court de la jeune femme et se tourna pour la dévisager, fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait subitement et se sentit mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était censé faire, s'il devait essuyer ses larmes de son pouce comme il en avait tant envie. Il décida simplement de se rapprocher d'elle et de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Emma vint se caler contre lui, se sentant rassuré par la chaleur que dégageait son corps. Sa fine main agrippait sa chemise avec force, comme s'il allait l'abandonner sur le champ. Nikola avait envie de lui caresser les cheveux et de lui murmurer des mots réconfortants. Mais comme bien souvent, il ne se sentait pas doué avec certains mots. Alors il eut l'idée de lui parler dans sa langue maternelle et la jeune femme se laissa simplement bercer par sa voix.

Nikola lui-même ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il lui racontait, mais cela n'avait aucune importance puisqu'elle ne le comprenait pas. Il s'arrêta uniquement lorsqu'il entendit le souffle court et régulier d'Emma, qui s'était endormie contre lui.

**TBC**


	10. Retour au Sanctuaire

Chapitre X: Retour au Sanctuaire.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais Will n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il s'étira dans le lit que ses hôtes lui avaient pourvu pour la nuit et se leva, enfilant ses chaussures. En passant, il vit que Magnus était déjà levée et qu'elle attachait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval serrée.  
><em>-"Bien dormi?"<em> lui dit-elle en lui lançant un petit sourire. Will acquiesça avant de sonder la pièce du regard.  
><em>-"Dracula et sa vampirette?"<em> demanda-t-il, apparemment de très bonne humeur, ce qui fit rire Helen qui ne s'attendait pas à cela.  
><em>-"Je ne sais pas. Ils ne sont pas rentrés depuis hier, je commence à suspecter quelque chose..."<em>  
>Will eut un petit sourire équivoque. Magnus lui tapota le bras comme à un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise.<br>_-"Pas ce genre de chose, Will. Vous m'avez l'air bien trivial aujourd'hui... et bien en forme. Allez, aidez-moi à les chercher"_ lança-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.  
>Le plus étonnant fut qu'il ne râla même pas.<p>

Les choses bizarres continuaient à se produire car Emma fut la première à s'éveiller. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était confortablement installée dans les bras de Nikola, la tête posée contre son torse. Elle se demanda si le vampire dormait vraiment ou s'il faisait semblant. La jeune femme l'observa. Son visage avait l'air paisible et son étreinte autour d'Emma était relachée et ample. Elle ne connaissait pas son âge exact, elle devrait vérifier sur Internet, mais il avait l'air si jeune. Presque aussi jeune qu'elle et finalement, elle se dit que les obstacles qui se dressaient entre eux s'amoindrissaient. Elle pensa subitement à Michael et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait tout à fait dérisoire comparé à ce qu'elle vivait avec Nikola et les membres du Sanctuaire. Michael ne comprenait pas son travail et ne portait aucun intérêt aux phénomènes. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il les méprisait et elle détestait cette idée. La jeune femme ne savait soudain plus pourquoi elle sortait avec lui. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été le premier garçon à s'intéresser à elle. Elle ne s'était pas posé de question sur ses intentions. Il était gentil et la faisait rire et jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais connu aucun garçon qui l'invite à sortir. Il embrassait divinement bien, mais en même temps, elle n'avait aucune autre référence. La jeune femme se demanda comment Nikola embrassait et sentit le rouge lui poindre aux joues. Elle posa à nouveau sa tête contre son torse, écoutant son coeur battre avec familiarité. Ce son la rassurait et le moment était presque intimiste. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour accueillir le soleil qui se levait, faisant poindre ses rayons bienfaisants sur eux. Puis elle dévisagea Nikola, regardant les reflets orangés qui ornaient son visage. Elle leva la main et hésita un instant, la maintenant suspendue dans les airs. Elle avait terriblement envie de passer ses doigts sur sa peau, caresser son visage et aller s'ancrer dans ses cheveux. Mais comment expliquer un tel geste s'il venait à s'éveiller? Découragée, elle poussa un soupir et finit par s'extirper de son étreinte. Elle ramena son bras sur son torse puis s'éloigna un peu, continuant à regarder le soleil qui entamait sa course quotidienne.

Au loin, Will avait observé la scène. Il n'était pas étonné du développement des sentiments entre Emma et Nikola, même s'il n'avait toujours pas accordé sa confiance au vampire. S'il y avait des larmes à la fin de cette histoire, il n'en serait pas étonné. Mais Will avait plus de craintes pour la jeune femme que pour l'homme expérimenté qui ne cachait plus son attirance pour elle. Le psychologue savait que la règle numéro un était de ne jamais profiler son équipe mais il n'avait jamais été très doué pour suivre les règles, ce pourquoi il n'avait pas vraiment eu que des amis au FBI. Et lorsqu'on travaillait quotidiennement aux côtés de phénomènes, on se devait de prendre en compte leur profil et d'anticiper leurs réactions. Tesla était un vampire et par conséquent, un phénomène qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer.  
>Mais en observant les deux personnes ensemble, Will avait laissé tomber le voile de méfiance qu'il gardait en permanence. Il avait d'abord observé les réactions d'Emma, tantôt naïve vis-à-vis de l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle et tantôt plus mature qu'elle n'y paraissait. Puis il s'était intéressé aux agissements de Tesla qui avait vraiment changé depuis qu'il avait rencontré - du moins retrouvé - la jeune femme. Will croyait en son intuition qui ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond jusqu'ici et il savait profondément que le vampire était devenu un autre homme. Il espérait simplement que les choses resteraient ainsi.<br>Helen apparut derrière lui, posant une main sur son épaule.  
><em>-"Qu'en pensez-vous, Magnus?"<em> demanda-t-il en se doutant qu'elle aussi avait assisté à la scène. Il l'observa et put voir son sourire.  
><em>-"Je pense que ça lui fait le plus grand bien."<em>

Après avoir contemplé le soleil pendant quelques minutes, Emma se tourna vers le vampire et vit qu'il était lui aussi éveillé. Il lui lança un petit sourire encore endormi et passa une main dans ses cheveux encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude. Puis il s'appuya contre le tronc de l'arbre, se leva et épousseta ses vêtements. Sans dire un mot, Emma lui emboîta le pas.  
>Lorsqu'ils revinrent près du village, Kahan les attendait. Helen et Will avaient réunis les prélèvements et des vivres que les habitants leur avaient offerts pour le voyage du retour. Il ne restait plus qu'à retourner au champ de fleurs et à y effectuer encore quelques prélèvements.<p>

Durant les deux kilomètres de marche, pas un mot ne fut échangé entre Emma et Nikola mais leurs sourires et leurs regards tenaient toute une conversation à eux seuls. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au champ, la jeune femme passa son temps en compagnie d'Helen, entre tubes à essai et échantillons, pendant que les deux hommes restaient près de la voiture.  
><em>-"N'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit<em>" leur dit Kahan, heureux qu'un traité ait pu s'établir entre eux.  
><em>-"Merci beaucoup pour tout"<em>  
>Helen et le chef échangèrent une poignée de main tandis qu'Emma chargeait les derniers échantillons dans le coffre. Elle était heureuse, tout simplement. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir travailler avec des scientifiques d'un autre Sanctuaire. Cette fois, c'était réel. Ce n'était plus un cours ou une expérience en compagnie d'un professeur. Elle n'était plus élève mais véritable scientifique. Et elle espérait qu'on allait la considérer comme telle, même si elle avait su gagner le respect de l'équipe.<p>

Une fois installés dans la voiture, Emma se massa les tempes, espérant que son geste passerait inaperçu mais elle eut bien du mal. La chaleur n'aidait pas et elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête.  
><em>-"Reposez-vous, Emma. Nikola et moi nous relayons pour conduire, profitez-en."<em>  
>De toute façon, la jeune femme n'avait pas le permis et n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Mais plutôt que de dormir, elle sortit un bouquin traitant des dinosaures et commença sa lecture. Will, voulant se rendre utile, se proposa pour lui masser les tempes et la jeune femme sourit à cette initiative. C'était sans compter sur la jalousie de Nikola qui ne lui laissait aucun répit.<br>_-"Une minute, Huggybear. Je crois que je suis plus qualifié pour ce job."_  
>Le psychologue haussa un sourcil circonspect tandis qu'Helen souriait en coin, regardant la scène dans le rétroviseur. Nikola eut un geste ample du poignet et Will comprit: <em>"L'électromagnétisme ou comment faire croire à Emma qu'il voulait simplement se rendre utile alors qu'en fait il mourrait d'envie de la toucher<em>". Will ne pouvait qu'approuver la méthode.  
><em>-"Ca t'arrive souvent, ce genre de migraines?"<em> demanda le vampire à la jeune femme qui ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, prostrée et avait des nausées alors que quelques heures plus tôt, elle allait parfaitement bien.  
><em>-"Parfois. Mais c'est toujours aussi violent, ne t'en fais pas..."<em>  
>Tout en discutant, Nikola aposait ses mains sur ses tempes, faisant circuler un flux électromagnétique. Il voyait que son geste commençait à faire effet mais la jeune femme se concentrait trop sur la douleur, alors il décida de la faire parler, histoire qu'elle change de focalisation.<br>_-"Les dinosaures?"_  
>Emma eut un sourire mélancolique.<br>_-"Maman les adorait. Elle me racontait souvent des histoires concernant les périodes de la préhistoire et les animaux qui y vivaient. Depuis je les adore."_  
>Will se joignit à la discussion et fut étonné que Tesla ne l'en éloigne pas.<br>_-"Ouais, ils sont plutôt cools"_ fut son petit commentaire.  
><em>-"Il parait qu'il existe une organisation qui les étudie et qui s'assure qu'ils ne puissent pas traverser une faille spatio-temporelle"<em> dit Emma, des étoiles plein les yeux. Will, sceptique, répondit:  
><em>-"Faille spatio-temporelle? Ca n'existe que dans Stargate, ça!"<em>  
><em>-"Ooooh vous êtes fan?<em>" commença Emma qui n'avait apparemment plus du tout mal de tête. Nikola, par contre, sentait une migraine poindre à l'horizon. Surtout si les deux louveteaux commençaient à parler Scifi.

**TBC**


End file.
